1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid from ejection openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an ink-jet head configured to eject ink droplets from a plurality of ejection openings and perform a cleaning for the ejection openings by forcibly supplying the ink into ink channels in the ink-jet head by a pump and to discharge air bubbles and thickened or viscous ink remaining in portions of the ink channels which are located near the ejection openings. For example, after a three-way valve is closed to close and seal a discharging passage, a supply pump is operated to pressurize the ink in the ink channels for a predetermined length of time, thereby discharging the ink from nozzles to perform the cleaning of the nozzles.